claws
by goth.girls.don't.die
Summary: bella has a brother who she's never heard of, a life she has no memory of, and a power she wants no part of. When she goes to New York; who will win? the vampire or the gambit?


Part 1, of chapter 1

A/N: sorry, I borrowed the dream from 'the boy that read twilight' if he has any complaints, I'll replace it immediately with my apologies. I chose it be cause it's GOOD.

"_Edward" I called, his name causing my pulse to race crazily, not that it wasn't doing so already. "Edward, slow down. You're too fast for me."_

_He just turned his head and flashed me his perfect smile, over his shoulder. That was almost too much for me, I needed to stop and regulate my breathing, but Edward wouldn't stop running. "Fine, be like that." I mumbled to myself, before once again taking chase after that god-like figure. Edward should know better than to make me run, especially running in the middle of a forest, who knows how many rocks and tree-roots were waiting to trip me up, attracted to my feet like a bee is too a flower. I puffed around a tree trunk and there he was, my personal god, waiting just for me. Wait no he wasn't. Off he took slightly faster, his body starting to disappear into the dark. Now I was starting to get scared. "Edward," I mumbled once more feebly. His topaz eyes were the last part of him I saw before he completely disappeared into the night. I sunk to the ground, my exhausted body finally catching up with my desire to reach Edward. I examined myself on the ground, a few scratches, nothing too severe. "Well that could have been worse." I said to myself. But a familiar laugh interrupted my examination. "Edward, never do that again. I was so scared when you disappeared; I thought you were going to leave me in the middle of the forest." I tried to mold my face into an angry expression as I lifted my head to stare into two very deep, crimson eyes, eyes that did not belong to my Edward. Victoria's face loomed out of the dark towards me. _

Interrupting my nightmare, I heard a 'shik' and felt my hands sting. I woke up and screamed at what I saw, silver claws were poking out from in between the knuckles. They were stained red with blood. I heard Charlie thumping up the stairs to see what was wrong, I hadn't screamed in my sleep since Edward came back. He ran into the room, but I was turning over my hands examining the lethal blades. I heard someone swear, "Shit!" and realized it was Charlie. "I'll call your brother." he sighed. I blinked. "What lies have you told to me?" he sat down. " I'm not your dad. You have a brother, named Logan. He loves you, and is ready to come break you out at a moments notice. You happen to be three hundred years old, if the army acceptance papers are correct. Last but not least, your name is not Isabella. It's Demitri. Now slip those back in, Logan will be here after school, to take you to New York." I nodded in a daze, It was like some one pushed a fast forward button as I drove to school. Alice and Edward tried to pull me out of my trance, and Lauren took it as a opportunity to flirt with MY boyfriend. Suddenly, I just snapped, and my hands had the familiar prick. At that same moment, when everyone was screaming, the intercom called my name. I ran away from the frightened people, testing out my heightened senses. I slid to a stop in front of a gruff man, who looked like someone I knew. I threw my arms around him. "LOGAN!" he laughed, wrapping me in an embrace. Suddenly the one person I did NOT want to see walked up, sneering. "New boyfriend already, slut? You move fast, girl." Logan growled. " you do NOT talk to my little sister like that, or I rip you apart. Understand?" she paled, nodding. Then the only person that could be worse than Lauren. Edward. I sighed as he looked at me, his face the picture of hurt. "Why, Bella?" I mumbled, "My name's Demitri, this is my brother Logan." Logan smiled. "I'm takin' Deets ta a school in New York. Ya gonna like it, remember? They're your family." my memories of the mansion came back. "Remy still there?" Logan snorted. "Can't wait ta see ya." I smiled, Remy was my obnoxious friend/boyfriend. I flipped through my wallet, and pulled out a queen of hearts. "His lucky lady, promised to give it back." Logan just pulled me past a betrayed looking Edward. I hopped on his motorcycle, laughing as he revved the engine.


End file.
